Mine
by Pyrite
Summary: Anubis is obsessed with getting Rowen in his bed, however, he needs the other warlords help. He won't rest until the blue-haired archer is his.


**Title:** Mine

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** R/M

**Pairing(s):** Anubis/Rowen, Cale/Rowen, Sekhmet/Rowen, and Dais/Rowen.

**Warnings:** Torture, Yaoi, Rape, etc...

**Summary: **Anubis is obsessed with getting Rowen in his bed, however, he needs the other

warlords help. He won't rest until the blue-haired archer is his.

Author's Notes: Okay, I had to take a break and I needed to write this out. It was

bothering me severely. Also some things are changed around. I hope you like it. It is

divided into 4 sections to represent the four warlords. Enjoy.

*** ANUBIS ***

It had started when he fought Strata the first time. Oh he was a slender thing. He was

lucky that he could disappear and hide. The Ronin whelps were fools to think they were

completely protected. The next time he saw Strata was in the bathtub, steam rising in

the bathroom as Anubis eyed the boy hungrily. The first thought to come to his mind

was, 'Mine.' He thought it greedily as he watched the blue-haired child reach into the

bath then look around as if someone was there, not knowing that Anubis was inside with

him. He watched the boy move his hand up and down and moan. What a surprise! A

pleasant one! To know that Strata pleasured himself made it easier for Anubis. So much

easier.

xxxx

Rowen couldn't wait to cool off in the lake nearby Mia's house. He was not a perfect

swimmer, but he was good enough. He dove into the lake and swam around, feeling a cool

feeling overtake his body. It felt good and to finally not have to deal with the

warlords for a day would be good. Rowen swam for about half an hour before coming back

to shore and reaching for his white towel. As he rubbed his hair dry, he heard an

unwelcome voice. "Not as good as Torrent are you?"

This made Rowen freeze in his place, then turn to the voice. "Anubis? What are you

doing here?"

Anubis was holding Rowen's transformation marble and smirking at the boy. "You haven't

guessed?"

"What do you want?" The confused boy questioned.

Anubis smirked evily at the boy, "If you want this back, you have to give me something

in return Strata."

Rowen blanched. "What..." He didn't like the look on Anubis' face. He didn't have time

to recover when Anubis teleported close to Rowen's body.

"What do I want? I want you child. I want to taste you."

Rowen blanched even more. "No. I won't be yours!"

Anubis laughed maniacally as he wrapped his armored arm around the half-naked boy's

body. "That is what you say whelp. If you want this back," He showed the small marble,

"then you will give me what I want."

The blue-haired boy finally gave in, a blush crept over his cheeks. "Fine."

"Good." Anubis replied with a smile, "Now, here is the plan little Strata. I and my

fellow warlords will be fighting you and your friends. Afterwards, you will let your

friends know that you are tired and will lay down. I will be waiting for you."

"You intend to take me in my room?"

The warlord laughed again. "I'm not a fool boy. I know that the other Ronins would

come for you. No little one, I will take you away to another residence where we can

have a private time to ourselves." He placed the marble in Rowen's hand then said,

"See you soon Strata."

xxxx

Anubis was in the Netherworld, his fellow warlords surrounded him. He couldn't help

but smirk at the thought of having the blue-haired boy. Touching the previously

untouched flesh made him hot. 'Mmm. A virgin.'

"What are you smirking about Anubis?" Dais asked him.

Anubis chuckled, "Oh nothing Dais."

"It must be something."

"Well I plan to have a little taste of flesh in a few days."

"You lie Anubis." Sekhmet interrupted.

"Hmmph. Jealous Sekhmet?" Anubis asked the warlord of Venom.

Sekhmet growled slightly. "Hardly. Besides, I don't see a human."

"I'm going to have to wait, but it will be worth it...definitely." Anubis replied as

he laughed softly.

Dais looked at the younger warlord, "It's one of the Ronin whelps isn't it?"

Anubis raised an eyebrow at the warlord of Illusion, "Well, how did you guess?"

"I didn't think you would be stupid to go after a Ronin."

He heard laughter behind him, "Really Dais? I think you and the others wish you had

thought of my plan before I had. Besides, this Ronin is in the palm of my hand."

Dais frowned at Anubis, "Who is it?"

"Why do you want to know? I wouldn't share him with you unless you three helped me

somehow." The warlord of Cruelty smirked.

"Yeah right. Is it Wildfire?"

"He's beautiful, but no."

Cale finally spoke, "Halo then? He's quite slender and nice."

Anubis shook his head at Cale, "No. Although he would be good in bed."

"Torrent. I bet he would fight nicely." Sekhmet added.

"No."

Dais thought for a minute, "Well it definitely wouldn't be Hardrock. So it has to be

Strata."

"Yes. Strata is it. I've been watching him for a while. He is very beautiful."

"So you would share him if we did a 'favor' for you. What kind of favor Anubis?" Cale

asked him.

"I would need Dais to see if Strata has any dark secrets. If Sekhmet wanted to, I need

an aphrodisiac..."

"What, don't think you can pleasure Strata without help?" Sekhmet teased.

Anubis smirked at his fellow warlord, "No, it's a backup."

"What about me?" Cale questioned.

"I need you to check the surrounding area for a local house that we haven't

destroyed."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to take the boy with the others there."

"Well I wouldn't think you to have the balls Anubis, but if this plan goes through I

will take back every bad thing I said about you." Sekhmet added.

"Good. Tomorrow we fight the Ronins then Strata is mine." He laughed loudly at the

thought of having the youngest Ronin to himself tomorrow. Anubis watched as the others

disappeared to do what he wanted.

xxxx

Rowen hated lying to his friends, but had to because of Anubis' threat. He knew that

Anubis would do something bad. He didn't want to walk to his room, but he did and

waited for Anubis impatiently. Rowen sat on his bed and tried to think of a way to get

out of this terrible situation he was in. 'Please Kami help me.' He begged God.

However, before he knew it he had disappeared and reappeared in the forest. Anubis had

an armored arm around him as he tried to fight against the warlord. "Stop fighting

Strata. The more you fight, the rougher I will make it on you."

Rowen instantly stopped, but asked, "What is it that you want with me Anubis?"

"I already told you Rowen of Strata that I want your flesh."

The blue-haired warrior gasped as he struggled slightly. "Why Anubis? Why me?"

"Because you have a such a beautiful body. It's hard to resist."

"You're committing rape."

Anubis merely smirked then whispered, "Does it look like I care Strata?"

"No."

"You are quick to realize."

Anubis pushed the boy into the house he was using and found the bedroom. Rowen felt

Anubis push him onto the bed, his body pushing against the elder man. "Please don't do

this Anubis." Rowen begged the warlord as he felt him spread his legs.

Anubis pulled out a small knife and made Rowen gasp. "Don't worry Ronin. I'm not going

to hurt you. I've come too far to hurt you." He told Rowen as he grabbed Rowen's shirt

and cut through it. The warlord watched as pale skin was bared to him. "So beautiful."

"Anubis please." He begged the older man. "Please stop."

The older man continued to cut through Rowen's clothes until the younger boy was naked

in front of the warlord. Rowen blushed brightly as Anubis smirked at him and parted

his legs. "You are quite beautiful Strata."

"Can't you at least call me Rowen?"

Anubis was shocked at Rowen's request. He never expected him to request such a thing.

Maybe he was finally giving into the warlord. Anubis raised an eyebrow, "Very

well...Rowen." He felt the other try to close his legs, but laughed softly. "Why do

you fight me Rowen?"

"Because I don't want to be taken like this." Rowen replied.

"I know that you have been taken before. So young and you have already been tasted

huh?"

Rowen blanched, "How...how did you know?"

"I do my research and I had a little help." Anubis told the young boy then turned his

attention to Rowen's body. His body was so beautiful and he wanted to taste Rowen's

body immediately.

"Please..."

Anubis laughed again, "You will beg for a different reason." He kissed the younger

boy's lips, kissing hard until he felt Rowen give into him and allow his tongue to

enter his mouth. Rowen arched against the other, trying to push him away. Kami why

couldn't he have been born ugly?

Their lips separated. Anubis smirked at the younger boy as he ran his fingers over

Rowen's lips. "Mmm. You taste wonderful Rowen."

Rowen blushed heavily, "Thank you." He murmured.

"So polite." The warlord ran a hand down the boy's body, stroking his skin softly.

Each touch from Anubis made Rowen arch into his enemy's touch. Anubis disarmored

himself, leaving himself naked. Anubis leaned over and kissed Rowen hard, his fingers

plucking Rowen's nipples with equal force.

Rowen moaned into the kiss as he felt heat spread through his body. The older man's

tongue slipped into the Ronin's mouth and battled with the boy's tongue. Anubis

couldn't help but laugh inwardly. The boy was so inexperienced for one with

experience. He pulled away, giving them both air. Rowen panted heavily.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Anubis said. "I could hear it in your moan."

The Ronin blushed as he felt Anubis move his fingers over his chest and brush against

his nipples, causing him to moan again. "Please..."

"Please what? Please stop or please more?" Anubis asked as he pinched the twin buds of

flesh then finally bent down and took one into his mouth; sucking, licking, and biting

on the sensitive piece of flesh. He heard Rowen moan wildly and buck slightly up

against his body. The warlord licked a path to the other nipple then repeated the same

ministrations. Then after paying attention to the two nipples, he looked up and

murmured, "So beautiful little one. You seem to want this."

"No I don't!" Rowen yelled at the Warlord of Cruelty.

"Oh! Well you can't deny that my tongue brings out your particularly loud side!"

Anubis replied, just as loud and eager to want his prey.

Rowen looked back at his captor, the blue-green eyes stared with a kind of cruelness

that he expected from the warlord. Tears leaked from the edge of his eyes. "My body

may respond, but I am not yours Anubis."

Anubis smirked, "That is what you think ronin." The warlord leaned over and bit hard

on Rowen's nipple, the boy arched again, his mouth opening with a loud cry of both

pain and pleasure. "See little one? All I have to do is touch you and you react to

me."

The younger warrior looked at him bitterly. Anubis laughed softly at him then bent

back over him and kissed him again. His tongue swirling in Rowen's mouth. Rowen tried

to pull back, but it was no use. Anubis had him pinned tightly against the mattress.

He felt the other man move from his mouth and lick down his neck, causing heat to

spread through his body. Rowen moaned as he felt the warlord move his tongue down his

chest and over his tender nipple. Anubis lifted his head and looked at Rowen. He was

panting hard due to his ministrations. "If you're going to do it, do it." Rowen

panted.

Anubis smirked at the Ronin. "I will." He replied as chains wrapped around Rowen's

wrists. Rowen struggled against the chains as the warlord continued to suck on the

tender nub. He enjoyed the taste of Rowen's body. As his tongue moved across the

smooth skin to the other tender nub. He bit hard, making the boy beneath him cry out

in pleasure.

"Please...no..." Rowen begged.

"Shh..." Anubis whispered in his ear, then licked the Ronin's neck. "You know you want

this." He murmured. Anubis licked down towards Rowen's chest and toward the neglected

nub. Rowen tried to move away from Anubis' mouth, but he couldn't, the chains kept him

tight against the mattress. The warlord's mouth moved from the sensitive nubs towards

Rowen's lithe stomach. Anubis loved the taste of the young boy. He hadn't had a taste

of flesh in so long. He couldn't remember how long it had been.

Anubis parted the boy's legs, then looked at Rowen's beautiful blue eyes, "I know you

will love this." Rowen shifted, he struggled against the chains as Anubis grasped his

thighs and pressed them apart. "I'm going to take you and you are going to love it

Rowen."

Rowen replied, "No I won't you creep!"

The older man laughed softly as he leaned over and whispered, "That's what you think."

He then thrust hard into the Ronin's body. Rowen cried out beneath him. Half in

pleasure and half in pain. He pulled on the chains that held him and squirmed beneath

the older man.

Anubis' cock was fully inside Rowen's body. The boy's tight hole squeezed around his

cock as he pulled back and pushed back in fiercely. He could feel Rowen's hole squeeze

around his cock. Kami it felt so good to feel flesh around his cock. Rowen twisted

beneath him, wanting to escape from the feelings of pleasure. Anubis knew that Rowen

was trying to escape the sensations that he was providing him, but he wouldn't let the

boy escape. He wouldn't let the boy escape him now.

As Anubis thrust hard into Rowen's beautiful young body, he bent over and kissed

Rowen's lips hard. Rowen pushed hard against Anubis' body as he tried to fight the

sensations of pleasure. His hand went down to the boy's cock and began to pump it in

time with the sensations Rowen was feeling. He arched against Anubis' body as the

older man nibbled along his neck. Tears ran down Rowen's face as he moaned for the

warlord's ministrations. Rowen finally felt the exquisite pleasure flow through him as

Anubis kept thrusting and finally he came hard feeling the other man's pleasure spread

through him.

*** DAIS ***

"I can see why you wanted him. He's quite beautiful." Dais commented. He and the

others looked at the Ronin in the bed. "Was it hard?"

"Hard? The only hard thing was convincing him to admit that he was feeling pleasured."

Anubis replied.

Cale licked his lips, "Well which one of us is going first? He looks so sweet."

"Mmm...well I thought I would let Dais go first, then you can go Cale, then lastly

Sekhmet."

"What! That's so not fair!" Sekhmet shouted.

Anubis raised an eyebrow, "If you want a piece of him then you have to wait Sekhmet.

Besides, I didn't use your aphrodisiac." He gave the vial back to Sekhmet. "Besides be

glad you get a chance."

"How long will he be out?" Dais asked.

"Not too long. I'm going to give you each two hours with him."

Cale smirked, "That should be long enough to take the boy completely."

Anubis looked at Rowen again then said, "He's quite loud."

"Well let me know when the two hours are up Anubis." Dais finally announced. The other

three warlords disappeared and he climbed on the bed in between Rowen's legs. The

Ronin was sleeping, but now he would be woken by Dais.

Rowen's blue eyes shot open expecting Anubis to greet him, but instead, it was Dais.

"D...Dais? What are you doing here?"

"I suppose Anubis didn't let you know that you were going to be shared."

Rowen's eyes looked away, "No."

"Well, you are very beautiful and most don't look like you little one."

The Ronin began to fight against the Warlord of Illusion, "Leave me alone! I don't

want this!"

Dais held Rowen down as he fought hard against the warlord. "Oh Strata, what a mess

you make for yourself now. The more you fight the more I will make it harder on you.

Don't worry though, I will enjoy making you scream."

"Fuck you!"

The warlord laughed at him, "I plan to." He bit Rowen's neck hard, making the other

moan in pain. Dais kissed Rowen hard, slipping his hot tongue in Rowen's mouth and

tasting the other's sweet mouth. As Dais pulled back, he murmured, "You taste sweet."

"No..." Rowen moaned weakly.

"Yes. Stop fighting me and you might feel pleasure that you haven't felt before." Dais

responded as he nipped the firm flesh on Rowen's neck. "Kami...you're so perfect. It's

been years since i've had a body to thrust into." The warlord's tongue moved along

Rowen's chest, caressing his nipples then biting hard, causing a shriek of pain and

pleasure. Dais looked up at the boy and smirked, he then murmured, "You like a little

pain hmm?" But he merely slid his tongue back over the peaked flesh and down his chest

and stomach.

Rowen squirmed as he tried to stop from moaning. This was wrong. These feelings. "Stop

please...Dais!"

Dais laughed softly in the dark, "I got you to scream my name. Now, I know you aren't

so hard to break little one." Rowen arched and whimpered, making Dais all the more

eager for the Ronin. He pushed the boy's legs further apart then said, "I'm ready for

a sweet treat." Dais then plunged into Rowen's body. Rowen cried out in a mixture of

pain and pleasure. His body was overcome with feelings of pain from Dais' cock, tears

slid down the blue-haired boy's cheeks as feelings of pleasure started to spread.

"No..." He moaned. The white-haired warlord bent over him, biting hard on his neck as

he thrusted, fulfilling his long-awaited needs. Kami, the younger boy's body was so

tight and felt so good. Tears fell down Rowen's cheeks as he looked at the warlord's

eye and watched him plunge again.

Dais exploded into Rowen's body, feeling the pure pleasure while stroking the other's

cheek. He leaned over the Ronin's body panting hard. The warlord hadn't felt that

pleasure in such a long time. Looking up at Rowen's face he could see him still cry.

"You were beautiful and felt so good." Dais complimented as he pulled out hard and

summoned his subarmor.

"Go to hell."

The warlord chuckled and murmured, "See you soon Strata."

*** CALE ***

Rowen looked into the dark. He pulled hard on his chains as he struggled to free

himself. An evil chuckle entered his ears. That laugh was so damn familiar...Cale.

"What do you want Cale?!"

Cool fingers danced over his naked skin as he heard, "You're so damn easy to fool

Ronin. Anubis was right when he told me about you."

"I don't give a damn about Anubis or you!"

Laughter was in his ears as he felt those cool fingers slide over his hard nipples and

pull on them. "Really? I thought you were an eager slut. Dais told me you moaned like

one." Rowen blushed brightly. In the dark he didn't know if Cale could see him. "Your

red cheeks tell me the truth."

"I'm going to make it hard for you warlord."

Cale grinned in the dark. "No you won't."

Rowen pulled on the chains again, "Get it over with."

Another laugh, "I have some time before I leave." The cool fingers were replaced

suddenly with Cale's hot mouth. His tongue sweeped across the blue-haired boy's left

nipple, making the already hard nipple feel so good underneath the hot appendage. Cale

heard the other's moan as he bit down hard, giving a soft red mark on the skin.

Cale moved back over to the other side and repeated the same ministrations as before,

making Rowen moan slightly. The other smiled to himself as his hands moved over

Rowen's muscled stomach. He felt so good to the warlord. It had been years...no

centuries since he had such innocent flesh.

After finishing playing with the boy's beautiful nipples, Cale licked his way down his

stomach, making Rowen arch towards the hot appendage. The dark warlord of corruption

laughed softly, "You're not as quiet as you appear. Typically you're the one who we

have to fight to get a word out of."

"And you're a bastard!"

The warlord laughed again then used his slick tongue to move down the Ronin's stomach,

making Rowen feel heat swerve through his young body. He gasped as he felt that slick

mouth move over his hardened cock. This was so wrong. Rowen pulled on the chains that

kept him pinned down. Oh Kami, why are you doing this to me?

Cale pulled back with a sweet pop and murmured, "Mmmmm...such a sweet piece of flesh.

I can see why Anubis wanted you."

Rowen kept fighting, but knew that it would not last long now. "I'm not yours or

Anubis'. All of you can kiss my ass!"

Laughter filled the air while cool hands moved over the boy's hard hips. "Really? I

have something else in mind." Cale pushed Rowen's legs apart as he suddenly thrust,

filling the blue-haired boy's body with his hard cock. His mouth opened in pleasure as

he felt the warlord push in and out, continually filling him with constant pleasure.

Those cool hands felt so good on his hot skin. Even though Rowen wanted to stop the

warlord's ministrations, he couldn't, and Cale wouldn't stop now that his body was in

the younger boy's. He kept thrusting until he finally grunted loudly and heard a cry

of pain and pleasure from the body beneath him.

Rowen's eyes were half-closed as he looked up at the dark warlord and heard, "You are

so weak. You're body is beautiful, but you will never be able to hold back against

us." The Ronin felt his eyelids close in sadness and shame as the warlord left. Sleep

fell over him.

*** SEKHMET ***

Eyelids opened revealing blue eyes and a shocked expression. A man with green hair and black eyes stood in front of him. Sekhmet! No! He laughed loudly and said to the Ronin, "Didn't expect me Strata?" He laughed again. Rowen looked at his hands and found them unbound. Why was he unchained? "Don't think you'll get loose. I want a taste of that body."

"You bastard! I won't be yours!" He punched at the warlord and was blocked.

Sekhmet forced him to the bed, pinning his arms to the bed as he kissed the boy's mouth hard. He forced his slick, hot tongue into the Ronin's mouth as he moved his hands over Rowen's soft body. It had been so long since he had touched such beautiful flesh and he had never expected a Ronin to be such a reward.

As he pulled out, Rowen gasped with needed air. The warlord moved down the younger boy's neck, making him moan softly with a need for more. His body ached so much, the need for pleasure overcoming him.

Sekhmet moved from Rowen's neck downwards to his perky, pink nipples. He took one and began to swirl his hot tongue around it. The boy beneath him was struggling slightly, trying to stop his body from feeling the pleasure the warlord would provide.

His tongue slid over to the other nipple and began to caress it, providing such pleasure that finally his captured Ronin couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan of pure pleasure. Sekhmet pulled back and laughed loudly, "Such lies from a Ronin nonetheless."

"I'm not lying. I don't want you!" Rowen replied. He felt sweat falling down the side of his forehead.

"Your body tells me different." Sekhmet responded then continued to move down the boy's beautiful body. He licked along Rowen's stomach, circling his belly button, then moving further downwards. Rowen gasped as he felt the older man push apart his legs and penetrate his body. Tears fell down his cheeks while pain and pleasure blossomed through him. This was wrong...so wrong. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as the warlord thrust in and thrust hard. His continuous movements were so fast and powerful, Rowen could not stop his cries of want for the warlord and his body. Sekhmet laughed as he pushed into the hot body one last time and filled the Ronin with his cum. Kami this was so good. He laughed again while murmuring, "Anubis was right for once."

Rowen looked at the evil warlord with weak blue eyes. Sekhmet chained him again before calling his subarmor then kissing the boy and disappearing suddenly. He was weak.

*** ANUBIS ***

He awoke again, the chains were gone and he had a fresh pair of clothes beside him. "Finally. You are awake."

Rowen angrily cried out, "You liar!"

"Liar? I haven't lied." The warlord of cruelty replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't supposed to be a whore for your friends!"

Anubis grasped the Ronin's neck and growled, "I can do anything to you Strata. Afterall, you are going to be my slave."

"Never." Rowen replied boldy.

"When we win you will regret saying that."

"I won't be your or anyone else's toy!"

"We will see...However, I have an idea."

"What?" The boy snapped at him.

"If we win, you will eagerly be my slave." Anubis told Rowen suddenly.

"If you don't then your friends and you have to give up."

"Fine!"

Rowen watched as the warlord left suddenly. He dressed with the clothes beside him and left the house. He wouldn't let the warlord win. Never! Even if the warlords had taken his body. He wouldn't let them have the mortal world!

**A/N:** This is my first RW fanfic, so don't be too hard. You never see much Warlord fanfics especially with the Ronins. I haven't seen any Anubis/Rowen and I think that is a great couple. Hope you like!


End file.
